


Space Waffles

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: Tales of the Fairest Lady [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, For a Friend, Gen, Humor, I got bored, Space Waffles, THIS Is why you don't give Jay waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when an ARC Trooper eats chocolate space waffles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an actual incident with my friends. The names have been changed to protect the morons

As far as Jay knew, anything in the freezer or the refrigeration unit was fair game. Now, sure, some of it was for certain crew members. Slick, for example, had medicine he had to take. It was a result of almost being starved to death. So, yeah, he was entitled so some soft foods (apparently he had teeth problems too) and the odd thing of medication that kept him going.

Anyways. Getting snacks was a given right. You just had to be careful what you got. Like Jack's avocado Popsicles. Green slime, anyone? Or getting into Swift's...you know, Jay didn't know what to call Swift's snacks. Other than it smelled worse than the shit on Kamino and _that_ was saying something! Anyways, you could pretty much pilfer a little. Just as long as you didn't tick off the Zabraks because they got angry if you ate their oranges and lemons. Or if you, say, cut one open and filled it with salt. Not that Jay had ever done that as a prank, no...

In his defense, Jay would say that he was hungry and chocolate flavored space waffles happened to be the first thing he saw. Not, you know, that he had to go digging around to find them. Like, pulling out half the contents of the freezer to find them. But Jay did and this time, he remembered to read the directions on the package. The _last_ time he and Trigger had made waffles, they hadn't read the directions and burned them to a blackened crisp. A waste of perfectly good waffles, as well as a big mess to clean up.

Whilst the waffles were baking, Jay grabbed the syrup and the whipped topping. Then he started messing with the plates and finding a napkin. Because, you know, making a mess on the table wasn't a good idea.

So he pulled the rest out of the oven, doused them in syrup, and started eating. Yes, Jay had fixed the entire box. No, he did not care. And, yes, he knew that eating chocolate flavored things usually made him crazy. Come on, now. In his mind he was still a seventeen year old boy, even if he had the body of the adult. Jay did stupid things on occasion. And this was looking to be one of them.

Jay remembered the recent indignity he'd suffered thanks to Blaster and Xever. Did he _deserve_ getting his boots filled with cat litter? Over a measly bag of lemons? Nope! It was all in good fun! Even if Jay just wanted to see what they'd look like after they bit into them... But Jay was the innocent party here!

Stormy and Melia had picked up some glitter paint bombs as a party favor a few months back. The party being a recent riot on Moxas-Prime. Melia, Stormy's sort-of girlfriend, had wanted to decorate some TIEs. Stormy had gone with her, but they hadn't used all the bombs. As such, some were left over. Stormy kept them under his desk. And, since Jay could pick all the locks on the _Fairest_ Lady, he could get into them!

Stormy hadn't changed his password. Maybe it was because he was rooming with Slick and Slick had issues with his hands not working right all the time. Anyways, Jay picked the lock pretty easily and started messing with the big box under Stormy's desk. As expected, the glitter paint was on the bottom. Jay pocketed the three remaining bombs and set out for the Zabraks' bunk room.

It was really pretty easy to set those things off. Which he did and stood back to watch his handy work. In a matter of seconds, a fine layer of sparkly paint covered every surface in the small, narrow room. Including the clothing Xever had left dumped on the floor.

Jay turned around to look in the mirror. It seemed that he had been standing too close, because _he_ was covered in paint, too!

He screwed up his courage and carefully locked the door behind him.  Hopefully, no one else was around enough to ask why he was sparkling in the light. Jay had almost got back to the refresher (was actually going by the galley), when he came across Skyler and Bryn.

_Uh oh..._

"Hey, did you see the waffles I was gonna make for dinner tonight?" Bryn asked. She frowned, looking at the glitter paint all over him. "And why are you sparkly?"

"Glitter butt." Sicarius snickered and lounged on the counter. The blonde ARC started laughing pretty hard.

"Um...waffles?" Jay tried to look innocent. Cute, he could do. But innocent...? "We had waffles?"

"I think someone ate them." Skyler angled her head towards the sink. Jay tried not to look at his boots.

"Ya know, I'm gonna go wash..." Jay started edging towards the door.

"Hey, Glitter Butt!" Sicarius yelled. "Get over here!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Jay took off running through the freighter, Sicarius right behind him. For good measure, the ARC threw a crate in Sicarius's path. He didn't stop until he found a sneak hold and dove him.

They would never be able to get him out of there! And, of course, he'd have to wait for a few hours, but... It was better than being called Glitter Butt.


End file.
